Loners and Rogues/Roleplay
Archives: Mint crept through the forest, stalking a mouse. She was practically silent among the leaves, which helped make up for her white pelt that stood out among the rich browns and greens of the forest. She kept a careful eye on the animal as she slowly moved in close enough to pounce. She was almost to a good distance when the wind changed and the mouse stiffened, catching her scent. Mint made a desperate pounce, but the mouse was already gone. "Mousedung! I almost had it to!" she exclaimed under her breath as she stood up, shaking debris out of her pelt. With a sigh she padded off, alert for other prey, in hopes of finding some food. 18:10, 06/2/2013 Phoenix sat in a tree branch. "Bad luck." He mewed. "That's something I never have. Want this squirrel?" He asked pushing it off the branch to the forest floor. ~Starla Grace 21:01, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Mint started at seeing the tom in the tree, she hadn't noticed him before, so caught up in catching dinner as she had been. "Oh, uh, hi Phoenix." Mint mewed. "Are you sure you don't need it?" she asked, looking at the squirrel. 21:12, 06/2/2013 "I have plenty food back at my den. I'm storing a lot for when the harsh green leaf hits. If you ever need some, find me." Phoenix mewed then he jumped down and layed down in the leaves. ~Paris 21:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "T-Thanks, Phoenix." Mint mewed, taking the squirrel in her jaws. She always felt shy around other cats, especially ones she didn't know very well, like Phoenix. She cast a last glance at the tom before turning and starting to walk back towards her den. 22:28, 06/2/2013 A white tom peered around the base of a cedar tree, his eyes on a plump hare. The tom, George, as he was called, was another rogue living in this unclaimed territory. Prior, he had lived with Twolegs as a kittypet - but when his parents had died, he broke off, living without their protective boundaries to stop him. He lived with his other two siblings - Victoria, a black she-cat, and James, an orange tabby. The tom was out hunting to catch something that would fit all three of their plump, round bellies. George, upon seeing the wild prize, slowly crept up to it, his long limbs quietly moving to get him closer for the kill. He mainly took after his mother, with her large ears, narrow muzzle, lanky legs, rounded paws, long tail, and large eyes - he barely took after his father. "Hmm." the white tom murmured to himself, blinking his bi-colored eyes. "This should be good enough for the three of us, I'll just take most of it!" At that moment, the hare turned around, and blinked its beady brown eyes. It spotted the white tom, and in an instant, it darted away. George would not let it get away - napping with his belly empty would not be satisfying. At all. The short-furred tom dashed towards the long-legged creature, hoping to finally set his jaws onto his neck. However, the rabbit took a good look at its surroundings, and George, not stopping, crashed into the prey-animal, tumbling under a tunnel. The tom was quicker to get up than the hare, and before it could, he placed his jaws barely above his new catch, and sunk his jaws into it. He could hear some subtle cracks as his fangs dug deeper into the bone, inflicting great internal pain on his prey. The hare did not fidget - it was paralyzed, and not long after, a small click was made when the fangs had finally dug deep enough to crack the windpipe. At last, he had gotten his catch - but he had to crawl out of the tunnel he had tumbled into and pad back to the den, where he slept with James and Victoria, before he could eat. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 23:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) In the edge of Twolegplace, Viper sat atop the old, derelict dog kennel she lived in, her eyes narrowed slightly against the wind. The rogue group was thriving, prey stolen from the weaker fools who dared not to join her glory. She watched as one of the lower cats, a weak looking cream coloured tom, dropping off a scrawny rat at the entrance of her alley. Dante glared at the tom as he did so, making sure he didn't try anything against his sister. Leaping down from her kennel, Viper strode silently over to him, feeling a little satisfaction as he straightened up. "I am going to check up with my higher cats." she told him. "Pretend I am still here if any cat comes." Striding off, she stretched her legs in turn as she went off to look for one of the higher cats, to see how things were going. It got awfully boring just sitting there sometimes. 01:10, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Splash noticed Viper had gotten off her kennel, and padded up to her leader. "Viper? Is everything alright? Would you like me to do something?" She looked expectantly at the dark brown cat in front of her. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:16, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Shadow dashed around, looking around to see if there were no cats behind him. He caught sight of a small mouse in the corner of his eyes, and leaped gracefully on it, slaying it with a slice. He picked up the prey and ran off. 01:23, June 5, 2013 (UTC) A small, fragile white cat made her way through the dark alleys, anxiously slinking over to the main area. She knew her brother was somewhere around here. Snowy simply hoped the leader, Viper, would not find her... --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 01:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Viper gazed at the she-cat, trying to remember her name. "Splash, isn't it?" she sniffed. "Find Citrine for me. I want to hear if there has been any trouble lately." Licking her claws, she wondered if that ginger she-cat had been stealing prey from her cats again. The thought made her scowl. If that cat continued, she'd have to issue a death warrant. "I will be by the tall abandoned Twoleg nest." She continued on her way, flicking her tail. 01:27, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Snowy felt the fur on her neck rise as she heard the cold voice of Viper. She paused, kneading her unsheathed claws on the ground, enough to make a loud racket. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']]' My kiwi friend~ 01:29, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Viper's ear twitched. Instead of continuing down the alley, she leapt up on top of a low wall, until she saw the pale pelt. As Viper didn't recognise either the smell of this cat, it wasn't one of her cats. She smirked, not having fought a cat for a while, and relished the chance. "Lost, are we?" Viper mewed coldly, looking down upon the unfortunate cat with glowing eyes. "You should know what happens to trespassers on ''my territory." 01:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Snowy froze in terror. She had been spotted, and she was darn well dead. Snowy shakily looked up at Viper. Trembling, she began to speak. "Please! Take me to Jae! He is my brother." Instinctively backing away, Snowy pressed herself against the opposite wall, eyes wide with fear. --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 01:51, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Viper dug her claws into the rotting, damp fence. "I should slice off your ears for daring to tell me to do anything." She narrowed her eyes, and an idea sprung into her head. She wanted to see her brother? Jae was loyal to her, not any supposed siblings. "You will wait here. If you dare to try and escape, I will send out a death warrant." Leaping down the other side, she headed back towards her kennel, as there was usually higher cats guarding from any threats. 02:04, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Jae stretched his claws, thinking to himself as he sternly guarded the kennel belonging to Viper. It was a gloomy day, but then again, it was typical Twolegplace. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']]' My kiwi friend~ 02:07, June 5, 2013 (UTC) "Jae." Viper growled, now at the entrance of the alley. Her voice echoed. "You will come with me. There is something we are going to deal with." Once again padding back out, she felt pleased at the prospect of what was to come. And even if he did turn on her, the she-cat looked much too weak to fight back against her, and she'd merely have to focus on him. 02:13, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Jae pricked his ears at the sound of his name, then bowed his head deeply to Viper. He followed Viper out of the entrance of the alley, nodding his head in respect once more. Keeping a few paces behind Viper, Jae remained silent, though he could tell something was making Viper happy. Was it happy? He kept following. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]' My kiwi friend~ 02:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Leaf had been checking up on the cat's in Viper's group, making sure every cat was doing their job, no matter what it be. She was aware the lower ranking cats in the group feared her, and was content with the arrangement. For now, however, she was settled down in a weak patch of sunshine with a mouse that she had relieved from one of the lower cats. Red, was that her name? She would possibly hunt later on, but she would see where the events of the day took her. ----- Ginger was stretched out in the shade of a forest tree, finishing off a small mouse she had pilfered from some of the cat's in Viper's group a few days back. Finished, she stretched and arose, grabbing a fresh rabbit from her small stash of prey and heading off in the direction of Mint's den, planning on keeping her friend company for the day. 02:20, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Citrine padded over to where Viper was stood with Jae. "Viper? Splash said you wanted to see me. Is there something I can do for you?" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 02:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Arriving at the damp, disgusting fence again, she easily bounded up it, sitting down and letting her tail dangle. Looking at Citrine, Viper flicked her tail. "It can wait until after this. You can watch if you want to be entertained." She purred. "You see this little she-cat. She claims to be your sister." she paused to lick a claw while gazing at Jae. 02:29, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay